


Cooking Troubles

by omoraashee (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Tumblr and AO3 omo requests [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cooking, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Gen, Omo no Exorcist, Omorashi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peeing in the sink, Poor Okumura Rin, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/omoraashee
Summary: 2018 Tumblr fic request for anon:"I was wondering if you could do a fic where Rin is cooking something (it kills me that he cooks it's adorable) and like he can't walk away from it because it would get burned, ruined, etc. But he's really desperate so he's squirming and stuff while he's trying to finish the dish and trying to hold it just until it's done and yeah (whether he makes it to the bathroom or not is up to u idc) thx"
Series: Tumblr and AO3 omo requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151957
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Cooking Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded with some minor edits.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic contains omorashi (pee desperation/wetting oneself fetish). If that's not something you wish to read, I highly suggest closing the tab and reading something else.

Today called for celebration. Everyone in his cram school class had been promoted to Pages after that training week they all spent at the Okumura twins’ dormhouse. To celebrate, Rin decided to invite his classmates over and cook up a meal for them all. With so many mouths to feed, that meant cooking an awful lot so after cram school had finished for the day, Rin practically sprinted back to the house.

That, along with the fact the place needed ample cleaning to make it look somewhat hostable, Rin hadn’t had a chance to breathe let alone tend to his own needs.

And now? Rin was _bursting_ to pee.

He’d first felt a twinge in his bladder mid-way during the cram school session. At the time it wasn’t bad so he hadn’t acted on it. Once class was over though, taking a trip to the bathroom wasn’t priority on his list; everything else to set up this evening was. The need was simply forgotten until it made itself apparent again by signals of urgency alerted to his brain.

Right now, as he pressed his thighs close together, he wished he had acted on it. There were times where thinking ahead like Yukio did would be wise. This was certainly one of them. Rin was currently leaning on his hands placed on the counter, his body bent a little at the waist and knees locked together to try and wait out the wave of desperation washing around his insides. A small whimper escaped him and he quickly lifted his head up to check if Kuro was still in the kitchen. Fortunately for him, Kuro had wandered off elsewhere and so his desperation went unnoticed. Murmuring a small word of gratitude, he lifted himself away from the counter and continued with the cooking.

On the menu tonight was a good, home-baked rosemary and garlic lamb pie. To his knowledge, none of his classmates were vegetarian, which made the meal choice all the more easier. Since everyone was bound to have a large stomach tonight, he figured he’d go for something filling. He’d been craving to make it for a while too, so lamb pie it was.

The majority of the work was done. The actual main chunk - the pie that is - had been filled, layered with soft creamy potato and ready to be baked. Putting oven gloves on, Rin carried the heavy tray down into the pre-heated oven and slid it into one of the metal trays. He closed the oven door and, while doubled over, took a moment to press his thighs together and wriggle where he was crouching. It was no good staying in this position - the crouching was squishing his filled bladder, heightening his desperation. Reluctantly, he stood up on wobbly legs and pressed on.

With the knowledge he was alone, there was no need to hide it anymore. He whimpered and groaned, more loud now, one hand drifting to his crotch to grab at it. With the large bulk of the dinner done, all was left was the sides: roast potatoes and seasoned vegetables. Both were in their separate pans boiling in a generous volume of water. Another thing he wished he did was do the boiling first, because watching the pans was simply _torturous._

Rin fidgeted on the spot, both hands now buried between his legs while he waited. The hissing and gradual effervescence of the water was teasing his bladder far too much, tempting his sphincter muscles to slacken and he had to tear his eyes away from it, whimpering once again. He felt a warm spurt of urine escape his restraints and dampen his boxers. Rin yelped, hunching more forward to stop the flow from increasing.

 _I’m gonna piss myself!!_ Without second thought, he cleared some space and hopped onto the counter next to the stove. Sitting usually helped him hold his small bladder. He reached over and turned the flame down to a simmer, to buy him some time to deal with his extremely pressing and urgent situation below his stomach.

Hunched forward, he shifted his hips left and right, grinding into the wood below and creating some friction. Panic arose in his mind, knowing he was on the verge of wetting himself and too far away to get to the bathroom in time. He desperately searched for a solution, _anything_ other for his pants would do at this point, stopping at the sight of the sink.

He continued to stare at the appliance, his mind racing. _The sink has a drain right? That drain leads to outside. That would lead to the sewers. I could use the water from the tap to wash the piss away-_

He hadn’t even finished his line of thought; his body was ahead of him. Rin scrambled off the counter he was seated on, slightly regretting jumping off so readily because the stress on his bladder from the jump almost made him lost control. He chambered onto the counter with the sink, pushing the adjustable tap away and moving all the current crockery and cutlery out of it. He just about managed to yank down his baggy trousers and boxers down to his ankles and sit his backside into the silver basin before letting go.

The relief was felt immediately and it felt _good._ His urine hissed loudly and spread underneath him, coating his underside with warmth. He shifted to sit more comfortably, parting his legs further so less of his stream ended on him and directed into the drain. His eyes slid shut and he relaxed his body, legs dangling as he waited for the telltale noise of his pee slowing down.

_**”Rin! Have you finished cooking for every-”** _

His eyes popped open, body freezing in place. “Ah! Kuro!!” He was still mid-pee and there was absolutely no way he could hide the fact that he was _peeing full force in the kitchen sink_. His face felt hotter than his flames, a bright scarlet blush expanding across his cheeks. “G-get the hell outta here!!“ One hand grabbed at his clothes and tried to cover his exposed lower half, the other waving around at Kuro to scram immediately.

Kuro’s yellow eyes grew wide as he surveyed Rin’s position and the quietened hissing. **_“Are you… urinating in the sink?!”_**

“Shut up!” He whipped his head away, his face still burning bright. He directed the tap back to his legs and turned it on, water washing the pee off himself and the basin. Standing back on the floor, he frantically grabbed at a bunch of kitchen towels, wiping the water off his skin before pulling up his clothes.

Kuro had ignored his orders and was sat on the floor, amusedly watching a flustered Rin grabbing at whatever pride he had left. Of all the stupid things Kuro had witnessed him do, this was by _far_ the most entertaining and unconventional one of them all. _**“I won’t let you live this down.”**_ A smirk played on his face as he stood back up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Rin huffed. “Please, Kuro, we are to never speak of this again.”

That was intended as a threat but by Kuro’s lack of response as he exited the kitchen, that made it clear this incident was not going to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always comments are welcome c:
> 
> (Comment moderations are turned on in light of the recent fictional minor omo discourse on tumblr)


End file.
